A semiconductor package process includes a sawing process for cutting a wafer into dies (i.e., a semiconductor chip) individually, a die bonding process for attaching the individual dies to a substrate, a wire bonding process for connecting the individual dies and connection pads electrically, a molding process for molding the individual dies and the peripheral portions thereof, and a process for forming an external connection terminal at a ball pad of the substrate.
The die bonding process for attaching the die to the substrate is performed by a die bonding device. The die bonding device picks up a die provided in a state of being attached to the wafer and attaches the picked-up die to a substrate. The process for picking up a die from a wafer may be assisted by a die ejector.